Young Justice: Shadowcat
by RubySparks
Summary: Thalía, una chica a quien le ha quitado todo Ra's Al Ghul, incluso su libertad. El equipo tiene una misión en Infinity Island; una de las sedes de la liga de las sombras donde Thalía es prisionera, inesperadamente todo sale mal, ¿que escogerá Thalía? ¿Escapara de la infinita cárcel aprovechando el caos O ayudara al equipo?


_"Yo también tengo una teoría. Una teoría sobre los momentos de impacto. Mi teoría de esos momentos de impacto son como destellos de mucha intensidad que te cambian la vida por completo y terminan definiendo quien eres." __**The Vow**__**(2012) **_

* * *

**Thalía Beaumont**

**Octubre 10 2010, 12:00 p.m.**

No podía haberme imaginado jamás que mi vida iba a ser distinta. Tan distinta. Han

transcurrido siglos desde entonces (no literalmente, claro.) y las imágenes no son todas tan

claras como desearía. Pero mi memoria registra muchos momentos con precisión y claridad

diáfanas. El tiempo se torna, para esas evocaciones, transparente, y el pasado en esos

tramos se ilumina como si una luz poderosa lo enfocara desde cerca. No me refiero sólo

a los rostros, las situaciones, los lugares y las palabras, si no también a aquellos otros

lenguajes que se descifra en los gestos, las inflexiones de la voz, las miradas y, por cierto,

en los silencios.

**Infinity Island - Casa de los Beaumont **

**Febrero 19 2003, 23:00 p.m. **

La casa de los Beaumont estaría allí, entre árboles, con su primer piso de piedra, con

la aparente fragilidad de las paredes de tablas de pino y su techumbre de tejuelas oscuras.

Era muy fría, sobretodo cuando la neblina desmadejaba sobre Infinity Island un manto denso y

abrazador durante las noches.

La sala de estar y el comedor formaban un solo gran ámbito ocupado por una chimenea que iba

de muro a muro. Sin embargo, de ese fogón no podía esperarse una temperatura satisfactoria; el tiraje era excesivo y se llevaba consigo buena parte de la calidez.

**Infinity Island - Casa de los Beaumont **

**Febrero 20 2003, 00:00 p.m.**

Una hora más tarde al silencio de la casa sólo lo interrumpen el viento y el rumor del mar y sus rompientes en la playa, aunque esos murmullos y esas olas son a un modo, parte del mismo silencio.

La pequeña Talia se duerme de un golpe tan pronto apoya la cabeza en su almohada. Meñique, un hombre asiático al cuidado de la pequeña hija de su amigo yace en la silla junto a la cama de Talia leyendo minuciosamente un libro, sitúa sus dedos en la sien y recuerda preocupado la sentencia que Ra's al ghul le dio a su amigo; había ordenado capturarlo y eliminarlo a causa de haber frustrado varios de los planes de la liga de las sombras y por haberles robado en sus propias narices. En lugar de acabar con él inmediatamente hubo un cambio de sentencia; su amigo fue encerrado en una habitación secreta de la sede de la liga de las sombras, donde sufrió una prematura y solitaria muerte.

**Infinity Island – Casa de los Beaumont**

**Febrero 20 2003, 00:18 p.m.**

Meñique regreso el libro a la estantería. De pie, inmóvil observaba a la pequeña dormir, por ahora estaba a salvo, pero aún la paz no había llegado a sus almas. La menor indisposición de la pequeña

Echaba ahora afuera, con el terror de perderla, los rencores por la liga de las sombras y por sobre todo Ra's Al Ghul.

Temía no poder salvar a la niña, no podía huir eso era seguro, ellos estaban por todo el mundo, en cada rincón más inesperado tenían un topo, le seria imposible escapar sin que no se enterasen. Temía, temía tanto que le dolió la cabeza y notó pinchazos en las sienes.

**Thalía Beaumont**

**Octubre 10 2010, 12:00 p.m.**

Catorce años, uno coma cuatro décadas. Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. Lo increíble del asunto es sentir que de joven no tengo nada, lo único que siento es un abatimiento que pesa como si tuviera un siglo a mi espalda. Quizás sea culpa de la cautividad o culpa mía por no tratar de escapar de ella. Solo sé que me siento perdida, sin pasado, sin futuro, con sólo una pequeña porción de presente.

* * *

"_Resultaba tan atroz como estar sometido a un tormento, como arrastrarse lentamente sobre un lecho de cuchillos afilados, tan insoportable que recibirías la muerte con una sonrisa solo para librarte de una cosa así" __**(Breaking Down – Stephanie Meyer)**_

**Infinity Island – Casa de los Beaumont**

**Febrero 20 2003, 00:30 p.m.**

Al chocar la piedra contra el cráneo de Meñique se escuchó un ruido singular que despertó a Thalía quien se encontraba-ahora despierta-en la otra habitación. Fue como si crujiera una caja vacía, como si el roce de las invisibles astillas expandiera ecos apenas perceptibles, salvo para ella. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos buscando el nacimiento de aquel ruido, y el silencio fue tan fúnebre para su corazón siempre aterrado, que la espalda se le heló de horrible pensamiento. Camino despacio, pero al pasar frente a la cocina vio en el piso un mar de sangre. Los ojos le escocían, llenos de lágrimas punzantes.

Vio caer a un ensangrentado Meñique, de forma pesada, tan a cámara lenta como sucedía en las películas. Él se quedo allí, tendido, pero no inmóvil. Tuvo un espasmo y se agitó. Meñique rebelándose a la noción del peligro, movido por el instinto de supervivencia, consiguió hacerle una pequeña pero perceptible señal a la pequeña para que corriese. El agresor levanto de nuevo la piedra para lanzarle un segundo y decidido golpe a Meñique. Entonces, Thalía y Meñique quedaron atrapados por la intensidad del acto.

El pavor en los ojos del caído. La sorpresa en los suyos.

El agresor comprendió que no era necesario rematarle. Le bastó con verle la expresión de miedo y derrota, abandono.

-Quieto-dijo el agresor.

El agresor arrojó la piedra a un lado y se dio media vuelta, era un hombre alto, con una figura intimidante, tenía el pelo corto, rubio. Su rostro no se vislumbra, ya que está cubierto por una máscara de hockey, que sólo revelaba sus ojos castaños.

Thalía estaba allí de pie incapaz de mover ni un solo musculo.

Entonces Meñique reaccionó, imprevista e inesperadamente. Le agarro la pierna, trató de derribarle o retenerle, imposible saberlo. Ni tan siquiera habló.

Al agresor no le costó mucho librarse del moribundo Meñique. Le bastó una patada, un empujón y una segunda patada. Pero el agresor experimentó algo más: furia. De repente quiso hacerle daño, castigarle.

Matarle.

Pero no hizo nada. El objetivo no era aquel hombre, sino la niña que yacía inmóvil y callada.

Meñique empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas caían por delante con tanta languidez como la sangre lo hacía por la brecha de la nuca. Se le adivinaba roto.

Thalía corrió, corrió y corrió. El agresor podía escuchar la velocidad en la quebrazón de ramas, hojas y en el pequeño chapoteo musical de los pies de Thalía contra el suelo. Solo corría y corría.

Su carrera se volvía desesperadamente veloz.

Thalía se detuvo, miraba la cresta. Quería trepar, eso no ofrecía duda.

El agresor la miraba a lo lejos indiferente, vio como la pequeña torpemente en puntas de pie trataba de subir. La vio mirar a todos lados, y buscar apoyo con el pie para alzarse más.

El lentamente avanzo. La pequeña, que, habiendo logrado calzar el pie, iba ya a montar a horcajadas cuando se sintió cogida de una pierna. Debajo de ella, el agresor con los ojos clavados en los suyos le dieron pavor.

-Suéltame!-grito sacudiendo la pierna. Pero fue atraída. Trato aún de sujetarse del borde, pero sintiéndose arrancada, cayó.


End file.
